fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter
Dexter is the younger (but more intelligent) brother of Dee Dee. Prior to FusionFall, Dexter has asserted himself as a world famous genius and inventor. Before he hit his teenage years, Dexter founded his company, Dexlabs, and became more and more withdrawn therefore after. Computress, Dexter's robotic assistant became his only companion. In the manga it states that after the first Terrafusers landed on earth, Dexter finally came out of seclusion and teamed up with 10 year old Ben Tennyson to defend Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends from the Fusion Spawn invaders. (The exact same Terrafuser can be seen in-game). Dexter developed plans for a Electronic Pulse Cannon to disable the Terrafusers. Unfortunately, two key parts to the EPC were in the custody of both his nemesis, Mandark, and the villain, Mojo Jojo. Mojo's part was recovered without a hitch, but Mandark refused to hand over his part unless he could oversee the construction of the EPC. Dexter reluctantly agreed, and formed an uneasy alliance with his rival. Unfortunately, Mandark was distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee, and made a fatal error in programing the EPC, causing it to jam at a crucial moment. Dexter was able to fix the error, and fired the cannon at the main Terrafuser, but not before it shot a signal that brought Planet Fusion to earth. Meanwhile, the Hero has enlisted in a Dexlabs time travel project. Before Dexter can be program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. Dexter appears briefly and helps the Hero fight off his/her first Fusion, Fusion Buttercup. He is seen earlier helping Numbuh One but disappears after Tech Square is devoured by the Fusion invasion, probably signifying that he either was lost after Tech Square fell or he is in hiding. In the past, he can be found in Tech Square in front of Dexlabs alongside Computress. He has constructed a home for his parents on top of his company building in order to protect them after Fusion Spawns started appearing around his old house in Genius Grove. However, his old lab there is still a fusion target. His robots, the Dexbots are found world over. Dexter serves as one of the four guides players can choose to take missions from. He aims to find out just what has happened to the heroes who have disappeared during the Fusion invasion, using an alien device known as the Power Level Tracker. It is known that Dexter with the help of Samurai Jack released Aku, Jack's mortal enemy. Echo Echo stated during the Birthday Bash that Dexter made a device that lets Ben send his aliens around the world. How he had done this without damaging the Omnitrix is still unknown.He might have figured and controlled a master control prior to "Vengeance of Vilgax" where Ben loses four of his transformations(namely Way Big,Goop,Spidermonkey,and Chromastone).